Love Crew
by PoisonDance
Summary: Miss Aubrey y Emilia dos conocidas que son destinadas a estar juntas pero sin embargo el futuro les dira si estaran o no destinadas? Mal Summary,es mi primer fic hehehe n.n Adv:Este fic es Femslash,si no te gusta no lo leas (:


Aclaro que los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. Todos los derechos de autor otorgados a Harmonix, franquicia Dance Central, Kinect Xbox 360.

Espero que les agrade n.n

Dos Chicas Un Sentimiento

El poder de la explosión ocasionada por el generador GR-X de Emilia inundo el ambiente con polvo y llamas por los alrededores donde se desempeñaba la acción, En definitiva, si, era una batalla por territorio y autoridad, Miss Aubrey, proveniente del escuadrón Lu$h Crew y Emilia por su parte de Riptide, peleaban por la supremacía de quien es la mejor combatiente.

- Debo admitir que, para ser tan refinada y con todas esas... Emilia inspeccionó a Miss. Aubrey de los pies a la cabeza de manera meticulosa.- Técnicas... eres muy buena, sin embargo...- Déjate de rodeos querida, vayamos directo al grano... yo seré quien gane esta batalla! .- Replico Miss. Aubrey con total supremacía y optimismo mientras empuñaba los ojos en Emilia.

- Eso...estamos por descubrirlo...''querida''.- Dijo Emilia mientras chasqueaba los nudillos.

Una atmosfera de presión rego el ambiente, hubo unos 3 segundos de silencio y de repente Miss. Aubrey se encontraba sujetando el brazo de Emilia tratando de retorcerlo, Emilia reacciono y sujeto los rizos de la pelirroja y jalo con fuerza, haciéndola caer con un estruendo... , sin perder tiempo, saco bajo el chaleco de cuero una granada y seguidamente retiro el seguro de esta y como un rayo la coloco entre las manos de Miss. Aubrey, tan rápido como ejecuto la acción se disperso del lugar mientras la chica seguía aturdida en el suelo, y no fue hasta que quedo sorprendida al ver que...

**-Eres una...-no pudo terminar la palabra cuando noto lo que traía en la mano, rápidamente reaccionó y tirando la ****granada**** en un campo abierto, corrió lo que pudo pero el aire de la explosión toco su espalda haciendo que saliera volando y chocando contra un auto.- Ah...-soltó un leve gemido de dolor, se levanto con la poco fuerza que tubo, poniendo una mano en su costado y otra en el hombro, dijo.-Esto no se queda así, Emili...-**

Antes de que Miss. Aubrey terminara la frase de agonía, emilia arranco un barrote que se encontraba a un costado suyo y corrió hacia su oponente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio un salto con un medio giro y sosteniendo el barrote con ambas manos, lanzo un golpe directo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque Miss. Aubrey logro esquivarlo y Emilia solo había dejado sin espejo retrovisor al auto.

-Puede que tengas mucha fuerza, pero se te olvido algo Emili...- le mostro un pequeño anillo que tan solo provenía de una granada de Emilia. Miss Aubrey tan solo sonrió de medio lado.-

Emilia quedo perpleja ante la situación, y acciono a tocarse mientras trataba de hallar algo, un bulto, una pequeña levadura entre su ropa, ¡algo!, los milisegundos pasaban y finalmente hallo con el artefacto adherido a su espalda, y como una ráfaga tiro de él, aunque no pasando ni 3 metros que lo arrojo y la explosión empujo su cuerpo contra un camión, haciendo estalla todas las ventanas.

-Mal...maldita hija de...-Emilia escupió un poco de sangre y trataba de incorporarse de entre los vidrios con las fuerzas que tenia.

Miss Aubrey sonrió, Y dijo.- Pobre oh, pobre emili...tan ingenua que eres, es que no te diste cuenta?, Y yo que pensaba que esta batalla seria divertido pero veo que no.-Aubrey soltó una pequeña carcajada cínica, Miro a Emilia. La veía como en su edad adolescente, la misma mujer con la que se enamoro por primera vez sintiéndose viva. Sonrió de medio lado y bajo la mirada para luego levantarla.

- ¿Que quieres de mi?.- Dijo Emilia

-¿De ti?...-Se quedo pensando por unos segundos, luego la miro por unos instantes hasta que soltó una gran carcajada.-Tu tienes algo que me pertenece.-Mantuvo su mirada fija y fría hacia Emilia.-¿Lo recuerdas?.- proclamo miss Aubrey mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios de Emilia.

- Esos días quedaron atrás...este es un nuevo capitulo en mi vida, y tu no estas incluida en el.- Dijo emilia mientras empuñaba una Calibre 48 sobre la frente de Miss Aubrey, recargo y acciono.- Pero sabes... esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida.

El sonido del disparo oscureció la escena a mitad de la noche.

Años atrás…

Emilia una chica común y corriente de los suburbios de Brooklyn, dos padres trabajadores que casi ni le prestaban tiempo a su hija, miraba hacia la ventana distraídamente cuando un autobús se estaciono a lado de su casa, donde la casa que había estado sin habitar por 4 años supuestamente había sido comprada.

Observo detenidamente que luego de que el autobús de mudanza se estacionara y comenzara a bajar las cosas, una camioneta doblo en la esquina y se estaciono justo a un lado, frente a la casa adquirida. Emilia presto atención y se asombro al ver que de dicha camioneta bajaba una simpática chica alta, de piel clara, rizos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos color avellana.

-Pero mamá estas segu...-Aubrey no pudo terminar la palabra cuando sintió que alguien la veía, volteo a esa misteriosa mirada y vio a una chica, hermosa tez morena, pelo lacio y unos ojos color café claro. Mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos pero algo interrumpió aquel momento mágico.-

-¿Aubrey?, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto su madre con un tono preocupado, Aubrey quito la vista de aquella chica y miro a su madre.-

-si, si. Estoy bien.- La rubia entro a la casa sin antes de lanzar una ultima mirada hacia aquella chica morena de ojos cafés,Aubrey tan solo sonrió.-


End file.
